Evan Rosier
Evan Rosier is a pure-blood wizard, the last living member of the Rosier family. He was a Slytherin student whilst at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a member of Voldemort's inner circle. Biography One of the greatest Death Eaters around, Evan is currently thought to be dead by majority of people. He has been in hiding since the First Wizarding War, when one of his own, identity still unknown, tried to kill him. Early Years As a student, Evan was very studious unlike those he kept in his immediate company. Sorted into Slytherin, taking the hat about a full minute to decide between the house of snakes and Ravenclaw, Rosier fell into stride with his long time friends, Lestrange and Nott. Not unexpectedly, Evan fell in with the other pure-blood students quickly. By his sixth year, he and his friends were determined to become Death Eaters once they left school, but Evan was a bit less sure than the others. He had fallen for a Ravenclaw student, Christina Selwyn. Evan and Chrissy dated for four years, starting in their fourth year at school. Chrissy turned a blind eye to Evan's fraternization with the Dark Arts, and fell in love with his true self and not the mask he put on for his friends and family. When they left Hogwarts, Evan and his friends joined the Death Eaters a few months later. When Evan came home with the dark mark on his arm, Christina kicked him out. They had a massive row and she ended up breaking it off, bit not without consequences. Christina was three weeks pregnant when she and Evan broke up. First Wizarding War Evan was a well established member of the Death Eaters, in the same ranks as Malfoy, Snape and the Lestranges, and partook in a number of battles against the Order of the Phoenix with his fellow Death Eaters. During one of these battles, after killing the Prewett twins, Rosier found himself face to face with Alaster Moody. He already had a nasty wound on his leg. An epic duel commenced in which Rosier managed to take a chunk out of Moody's nose. When Moody fired a curse at him, Evan was hit from behind and knocked out cold. Moody believed he had killed Rosier and shortly after, the battle ended, both parties dispersing. When he woke up, he had lost a lot of blood from his leg and managed to drag himself to a nearby town to take care of himself. Rosier was on the list of the dead and before he could send word back to tell everyone he was in fact alive, he recieved a Howler from Voldemort. "Stay Dead." were the only words that came out of it before it tore itself up. A few days later, Rudolphus Lestrange found him in an inn. He had been sent by the Dark Lord to check in on him and inform him on what was going on. There was a suspected leak in the system and Voldemort believed somebody was trying to kill Rosier that night. Somebody who was supposed to be on the same side as them. Rudolphus took Rosier into hiding, where they spent years on the run, trying to keep the fact that Evan was alive a secret. 1996-1997 On a whim, Rosier decided to go to Hogsmead and ventured into the Forbidden Forest in order to get a better view of his old home, Hogwarts. While in the forest, he ran into Marietta 'Etta' Edgecombe, whom he offered a proposition. He would get rid of the horrible child that her uncle had impregnated her with and in return, she would belong to him as an assistant of sorts. She agreed and they made an unbreakable vow. Etta allowed him to stay in the house she shared with her uncle, Antonin Dolohov. When he was in the village, Rosier went by the name Charles, posing as a half-blood. On one of his outings, he ran into Lavender Brown and one thing lead to another. Etta ended up spending more and more time in the village with Evan, rather than up at the school. Living in such close proximity lead to their relationship developing further than that of a working one. It didn't take long for Evan to realize that he had strong feels for Etta, and that she shared them. It wasn't long before Dolohov came home. He and Rosier had a huge row, causing Rosier to leave the house in favour of staying at an inn. Etta left the house with him and they spent a while living together at the Three Broomsticks while she still went up to the castle for school. It was sortly after they moved out of Dolohov's house that Evan was called upon by Voldemort for a job. He was to take care of a dangerous task that nobody else had been able to manage; kidnapp a rather important government figure. He completed the take but not without injury. Etta found him on thier bed in the inn, passed out from numerous cuts on his body that had caused extreme bloodloss. She took care of him and stuff. Evan found Etta and himself a house in London and they moved in and currently have lots and lots of sex. And they love each other and stuff. Physical Decription Rosier is just over 6', thin yet very muscular given his dislike of relying on magic for everything like, unlike a lot of other pure-blood wizards. He usually has dark brown hair, but occasionally changes it in order to blend into crowds. Like all Death Eaters, a Dark Mark is tatooed on his left arm. Personality and Traits Rosier has multiple personalities, or masks, that he puts on around differnt people. To differentiate between them, he calls one Evan and one Rosier. Rosier is his Death Eater persona. An incredibly dangerous man who is not to be crossed. Unlike most of his kind, Rosier doesn't terrorize with violence or gore, instead, he relies on his words. When he's on edge, he can become violent and malicious. If you were wise, you would not provoke him in any way. Evan is a bit less vicious. Only a small number of people ever get to see Evan as Evan. Evan is easy going and fun, but also just as scared as any normal person would be with regards of what's to come. Evan is brought out most when he is around Etta. Magical Abilities and Skills Rosier is a battle trained Death Eater. He is skilled with wandless magic when it comes to basic spells and low classed offensive spells. His weapon of choice is a dagger that he keeps in the inside of his jacket. Rosier has perfect aim. If he throws his dagger at you and you're still alive, count yourself lucky, because he means to keep you alive, for now. While he is within his Rosier persona, he cannot produce a patronus, however, as Evan his patronus takes the form of a sexy ass otter. Relationships Marietta 'Etta' Edgecombe They have lots of sex and love each other and stuff Rowan Hastings He's his son and lol I didn't mention that above so surprise mutha fukas remi woz 'ere :)))) yo i hope you like dis